DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Funds are requested for partial support of the 8th FASEB Summer Research Conference on Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and One Carbon Metabolism, to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from August 5 - August 10, 2000 at Snowmass Village, Colorado. This conference offers a unique opportunity for clinician scientists, basic scientists, and those involved in science policy from a broad group of disciplines to interact both formally and informally. Meeting every other year, the last six conferences have been fully subscribed and participation at this conference will be limited to 210 individuals. Funds are requested to allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows, and established national and international scientists to attend the meeting. A detailed program is presented which includes well established scientists as well as junior scientists just entering the field. In addition, topics cover the entire spectrum from current clinical problems to areas of the most sophisticated biochemical and biophysical research. Sessions have been scheduled on (1) One carbon metabolism: Enzymology and regulation; (2) Homocysteine metabolism and pathophysiology; (3) Methionine Metabolism: Enzymology and regulation (4) Methyl group metabolism (5) Translocation of folate and B12 metabolites; (6) Folate-dependent enzyme reactions as targets for chemotherapy; (7) Folates and antifolates in therapeutics; (8) B12 Synthesis and B12-dependent Enzymes; (9) Genetic diseases of folate, vitamin B12 and homocysteine metabolism. In addition to the formal presentations, the program will be complemented with poster sessions and workshops. The first workshop will update progress of the various homocysteine-lowering vitamin intervention trials for cardiovascular disease prevention. The second will discuss food folate fortification as a public policy. These offer many opportunities for informal discussions and allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows, as well as established scientists, an opportunity to present and discuss their work. The most interesting new research presented at the conference will be disseminated to a much wider audience in the form of one or more "state-of-the-art" reviews in the FASEB Journal.